The Kidnapping
by baileybeagle
Summary: It's been five years since Ghostwriter disappeared. Two member of the team go missing. Where are they? Can the team solve a mystery without Ghostwriter? Law and order Special Victims Unit & Ghostwriter crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

**GHOSTWRITER**

**The Kidnapping**

**By: **

**Disclaimer: Ghostwriter and charaters do not belong **

**to me. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and **

**charaters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: It's been five years since Ghostwriter **

**disappeared. Two members of the team go missing.**

**Where are they? Can the team solve a case without Ghostwriter?**

Gaby woke up. Her hands tied behind her back, sitting against a wall. She tried to talk, but couldn't, all she could do was moan.

"Gaby." came a hoarce whisper.

Gaby almost fainted in shock. She scooted closer to the voice. She had been passed out for three days now and had forgotten that Rob

was with her. The door opened and a bright light filled the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You're coming with me." The stranger said pulling Gaby roughly to her feet and putting a gun to her back.

"Don't take her, take me instead!" Rob begged.

**MEANWHILE THE TEAM SAT AROUND LENNI'S APARTMENT**

"Dammit, she's been missing for three days!" Alex yelled in frustration. "Don't worry, Alex, we'll find her." Tina assured him putting a hand

on his shoulder. "I wish Ghostwriter was here." Lenni said in a glumy voice.

**BACK WITH GABY...**

The guy looked at Rob and shot him. Gaby tried to scream and go to him, but her captor was strong. He pulled her up the stairs and down

the hall to a small bedroom. He pulled down her pants, then his own and then he was inside her. Gaby fought tears of humilation. Her

thoughts escaped and turned to Rob, she wondered if he would be okay.

It was just a couple of months ago that she and Rob had finally admitted their feelings. Rob had come all the way from Austraila to see her.

_**THREE DAYS EARLIER...**_

_Rob's plane finally landed. Gaby watched the passengers deboard the plane. Rob was the last one, upon seeing him she ran into his arms_

_and they shared their first kiss. Then they went out to hail a cab. The climbed into the backseat and Gaby leaned her head against Rob's _

_shoulder, as he put an arm around her._

_"Where are you headed?" The cab driver asked. "The Fernandez Bodega." Gaby replied. _

_Just before they pulled away from the curb, something had hit Gaby and Rob. First Rob and three days later Gaby had woken up in a_

_dark basement. _

**PRESENT...**

There was a knock at the door and the man went to answer it.

"Help! Somebody, please help!" Gaby screamed.

There was a commotion, then everything went quiet. What seemed like hours later . She heard someone on the stairs. She closed her eyes, scared

that he had come to kill her.

"I need a bus..." She heard a women say.

Gaby opened her eyes, to see a man and a women. Frightened, she tried to fight them.

"It's okay. I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler." Said Olivia. "Please, Rob's been shot...he's in the basement." Gaby told

them.

The man Olivia called Elliot went to help Rob.

**DOWN IN THE BASEMENT...**

Rob lay in pain, a light filled the room and a man Rob didn't know entered.

"Please...help, Gaby." Rob gasp through the pain, not knowing if this man was friend or foe. "My partner is helping her." The man told Rob, as darkness

surrounded Rob and Elliot called for a second bus.

Elliot rode with Rob and Olivia with Gaby.

**FERNANDEZ BODEGA**

"Hello?...yes...thank you." Alex said hanging up the phone he called for his parents and told them what was going on.

They closed the Bodega and headed for the hospital.

**HOSPITAL**

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked gently. "Rob and I got into a cab at the airport...the next thing I remember is waking up in that

basement. (Begins to sob.) He came to get me, he started to drag me upstairs, Rob begged he be taken instead, he shot...oh my god...he shot, Rob.  
Is Rob okay?" Gaby asked. "The doctors took him to surgery to remove the bullet in his shoulder, but he will be all right." Olivia assured Gaby. "Then

he dragged me upstairs and to a small bedroom. He pulled down my pants and raped me." Gaby finished sobbing harder. "Okay, when you came in

the doctors did a rape kit on you. We're going to use that and catch the guy." Olivia said getting up as three people entered Gaby's room.

Olivia took the rape kit to M.E. Warner. Then she and Elliot headed back to the 1-6 precint to question their suspect.

"What's your name?" Olivia asked. "John Brown, ask me again and I'll knock you down." The man replied. "What's your name?" Elliot asked.

"Puddintane, ask me again and I'll tell you the same." The man answered. "Why did you rape the girl and attempt to kill that boy?" Elliot asked.

"I want my lawyer." The man replied.

As if right on cue the man's lawyer walked in.

"I hope you haven't been questioning my client." The lawyer said. "No, we've just been having a friendly little chat." Elliot replied. "My client is..."

The lawyer began. "Charged with attempted murder and rape." Elliot said. "Can you prove it?" The man's lawyer asked. "With a little of DNA we

can. We found some DNA in our female victim." Olivia said. "There's no w..." The man began. "Why's that?" Elliot asked. "Quiet, Melvin." The

lawyer advised. "I used a condom." Melvin finished, not listening to his lawyer.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Then got up to leave the interragation room.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going. I just wanted to surprise everyone." Gaby sobbed.

As she finished Rob was wheeled into the room.

"Rob?" Alex asked in surprise. "Rob, was going to be my surprise to everyone." Gaby told Alex. "Gaby?" Rob asked still groggy. "I'm here."  
Gaby replied. "You knew Rob was coming and didn't tell anyone?" Alex asked still shocked. "I already told you I wanted Rob to be a surprise."  
Gaby told Alex.

There was a knock at the door. Rob, Gaby, Alex, Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez looked up to see Olivia and Elliot.

"Hi, we have a couple of questions for you two." Olivia said to Rob and Gaby. "Did you catch the guy who did this to us?" Gaby asked. "We

think we might have, that's why we need your help." Elliot replied. "He was between 5'5 and 6 ft, light colored hair. Blonde, I think. That's all I

rememer." Gaby replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**Ghostwriter**

**The Kidnapping Part 2**

**By: **

**Disclaimer: Ghostwriter, Law and Order: SVU do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Gaby and Rob have been rescued. What happens when Alex finds out they're dating? **

**Will Gaby be able to identify the creep that did what he did to her?**

"All right, thank you." Olivia said closing her notebook. "Will you be able to identify this man?" Elliot asked. "Yes." Gaby said with a nod.

That day Gaby was released from the hospital, but stayed until Rob was released.

"All right, since if it's all right with you Alex. Rob, can stay in you're room." Gaby said to Alex and Rob. "I'll call a...never mind. I'll have to use the phone."  
Alex replied as if he never heard what Gaby said. "What are you talking about?" Gaby asked. "I was going to call a rally." Alex whispered so Mr. and Mrs.

Fernandez sitting in the front seat wouldn't hear.

When they got back to the Bodega Alex called the rest of the team and invited them over. An hour later Jamal, Lenni, Tina, Hector and Casey was

siting around Alex's old room. (Just like going back in time isn't it?)

"So what's so important?" Lenni asked. "Has Gaby been found?" Tina asked. "Come on in..." Alex said to the door.

Everyone yelled in surprise when Gaby _and_ Rob walked into the room.

"Surprise." Gaby said. "Gaby, picked Rob up from the airport as a surprise." Alex explained. "Also since everyone is here, Rob and I would like to announce

we're dating." Gaby announced. "You're what?" Alex asked in surpise. "Rob and I are dating." Gaby repeated. "Can I talk to you?" Alex asked Rob. "Sure."

Rob said and followed Alex out of the room.

**OUT IN THE HALLWAY**

"If you ever hurt my sister, I will Kill you." Alex warned.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lineup

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING: PART 3**

**BY: **

**Disclaimer: Law and Order: SVU, Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Gaby has identified the killer. One night she has a night mare and goes to Rob. **

Rob and Alex walked back into the room.

"What did Alex want?" Gaby asked. "Just warning me not to hurt you." Rob said with a shrug.

Gaby walked over to Alex.

"You had no right telling Rob what you did." Gaby told Alex. "As your older brother, I'm just looking out for you." Alex replied.

There was a knock at the door and Estella Fernandez poked her head in.

"Gabriella, those dectives are here to see you." Mrs. Fernandez told her daughter. "All right, I'm coming." Gaby said and followed her

mother, giving Alex a glare as she walked by him.

"Hello, Gaby, how are you today?" Elliot asked upon seeing her. "Fine, did you catch him?" Gaby asked. "We may have, we need you to

come down and identify him." Olivia told her. "Just let me grab my coat." Gaby replied.

Gaby walked back into the room and grabbed her coat. Rob was answering questions about being kidnapped. Everyone looked up when

Gaby entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Rob asked. "The police want me to identify the guy that kidnapped us." Gaby said putting on her coat. "Do you want

me to come with you?" Rob asked. "That would be great." Gaby said as Rob grabbed his coat and put it on.

A while later they reached the police station. Gaby looked through the window and grabbed Rob's hand when she spotted the guy.

"Num...number five." Gaby said finally. "Are you sure?" Olivia asked. "Number five." Gaby repeated sounding more certain.

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

"Our victim just identified you." Elliot told Melvin. "We have an order for..." Olivia began. "Your DNA. So open up." Elliot told him.

Against the advice of his lawyer, Melvin broke down and confessed. Grayleck saying that was all she needed left.

Cragen said he would get a squad car to take Rob and Gaby back to the bodega, but Gaby said she wanted to talk to Olivia. Olivia came

out and said she would give them a ride back to the bodega.

"What's going to happen next?" Gaby asked. "There will be a trial and if he's convicted he will be sent to prison." Olivia answered, as she

stopped in front of the bodega.

Gaby and Rob got out of the car and headed for Alex's room. Where the rest of the team was still hanging out.

"They caught him." Gaby announced, as she and Rob walked into the room. "So what happeneds next?" Hector asked. "There will be a trial

and once he's convicted, he'll go to prison." Gaby replied. "Hey, why don't we have a slumber party?" Alex asked. "Sounds good to me, but I

think I'm going to go take a nap." Gaby said and left the room.

Gaby ended up sleeping the evening away.

_DREAM *Gaby watched in horror as the man shot Rob. She ran to him, but it was to late, Rob was dead. _

_"No, Rob, please wake up!" Gaby sobbed._

_She looked up to see a flash of light and hear a gunshot.* End dream_

Gaby sat up in cold sweat. Quietly as she could, so as not to wake Lenni, Tina and Casey, she snuck out of her room and into Alex's.

Where she found Rob.

"Rob." Gaby whispered, gently shaking him. "Gaby, what's wrong?" Rob asked in a sleepy voice. "I had a nightmare that we got killed." Gaby

whispered back. "Want to sleep in here with me?" Rob asked. "What?" Gaby asked in surprise. "Just sleep." Rob told her. "All right." Gaby

agreed as Rob pulled back the covers and Gaby curled up beside him.

The next day Rob and Gaby woke up to Alex and the rest of the team standing around them.

"What's going on?" Gaby asked with a yawn. "You're lucky mama and papa didn't catch you." Alex told Gaby. "Wh..." Gaby began, then

rolled over and came face to face with Rob. "May I talk to you?" Alex asked Rob.


	4. Chapter 4: Gaby's Question

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING PART 4**

**BY: **

**Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU, Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**OUT IN THE HALLWAY**

"What did you think you were doing?" Alex asked. "She came in with a nightmare..." Rob started to explain. "What..." Alex started to ask.

"Look Gaby and I are adults now. Nothing happened, _**WE JUST SLEPT.**_" Rob explained.

Meanwhile everyone else was questioning Gaby.

"I had a nightmare, when i told Rob. He let me sleep..._**JUST SLEEP**_ with him." Gaby explained.

**BACK OUT IN THE HALLWAY**

Alex punched Rob and Rob fell into Alex's room. Rob groaned in pain as he hit the floor.

"Rob, are you okay?" Gaby yelled as she ran to his side. "Yeah," Rob said as he got up and punched Alex.

A fight broke out between Rob and Alex. Jamal, Lenni and Tina grabbed Alex, while Gaby, Hector and Casey grabbed Rob.

"What is going on?" Jamal asked. "He punched me..." Rob began. "You slept with Gaby!" Alex yelled at Rob. "**ALL WE DID WAS SLEEP!"**

Rob yelled back. "Alex, it is my business who I sleep with. Would you rather I sleep with someone like, Calvin Ferguson?" Gaby asked. "No, I

guess not." Alex replied. "Hey, Calvin, isn't a bad guy." Lenni said.

Everyone looked at her.

"He's not." Lenni repeated. "How do you know?" Alex asked. "I found out when I hung out with him." Lenni replied. "When was that?" Jamal

asked. "When the team broke up and we weren't talking." Lenni replied. "Sorry." Alex said holding out a hand. "That's okay." Rob replied

taking it. "Just remember what I said." Alex warned. "I will." Rob assured him.

Everything settled down, they all went to the Fernandez kitchen to get breakfast. While they were eating the phone rang and Alex answered it.

"Gaby, it's for you!" Alex said handing the phone to Gaby. "Who is it?" Gaby asked as Alex shrugged. "Hello." Gaby said.

After a few minutes Gaby hung up and looked at the team.

"The trial is next month." Gaby said fear in her eyes. "We'll all go with you." Lenni told Gaby. "We're all here for you." Rob said taking Gaby's

hand. "I have to testify." Gaby told them. "It will be all right." Alex told Gaby.

That day Gaby and Rob decided to go on their first offical date.

"I can't believe we're dating." Rob said. "Rob?" Gaby asked. "Yeah?" Rob replied. "Would you still love me if I got pregnant, because of the

rape?" Gaby asked. "What?" Rob asked not expecting that question. "If I got pregnant because of the rape, would you still love me?" Gaby

repeated. "Yes, I guess so. You're not...pregnant, are you?" Rob asked. "I don't think so." Gaby replied. "Want a hotdog?" Rob asked

changing the subject. "Sure." Gaby replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Lenni's Secret

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING PART 5**

**BY: **

**Disclaimer: Law and Order: SVU, Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me. **

**BACK WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM**

"Are you okay?" Tina asked Alex. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked. "Because Rob is dating Gaby and you seemed upset

by it earlier." Tina replied. "I was more surprised then anything." Alex said. "Rob, won't hurt her. He's not the kind of a guy." Tina

assured him. "I know, I guess I'm just a little protective because she's my sister." Alex told Tina. "Hey, I think I'm going to head

home." Lenni said.

**MEANWHILE GABY AND ROB WERE ON THEIR WAY BACK TO THE BODEGA**

"Gaby, wait." Rob said and Gaby stopped. "What?" She asked. "Why did you ask me that earlier?" Rob asked. "Ask what?" Gaby asked.

"About being pregnant." Rob replied. "I don't know,I guess it's just something I've been worrying about." Gaby said. "Oh, okay. Hey, there's

Lenni." Rob said spotting Lenni coming out of her apartment building. "Hey, Lenni!" Gaby called, but Lenni either ignored or did not hear her.

"I wonder where Lenni is headed." Rob mused. "I don't know. We could ask the team." Gaby suggested. "All right, let's got." Rob said as, he

and Gaby crossed the street and entered the bodega.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER LENNIE ARRIVED AT THE PARTY ANIMAL STORE**

"Hey, you ready?" She asked. "Yeah, let me just get someone to cover for me. Hey, ma, I'm leaving now!" Calvin called to the back of the store

and his mother came out to take over. "Just let me get a picture of you two before you go on your date." Said Mrs. Ferguson as she pulled out

a camera. "Ma, no pictures please. This is our first date remember?" Calvin asked his mother, reminding her that him and Lenni had been

secretly dating for a couple of weeks now. "Just one." Mrs. Ferguson insisted and took a picture, before Calvin could protest any farther."Come

on, let's get out of here before she decides to take more." Calvin whispered as he and Lenni headed for the door.

**BACK WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM**

Rob and Gaby walked into Alex's room.

"Hey, where was Lenni headed?" Gaby asked. "She said she was headed home." Jamal replied. "We just saw her leaving her apartment building."  
Rob said. "Maybe she was going to meet her dad." Tina suggested.

**MEANWHILE WITH CALVIN AND LENNI**

"Have you told your friends about us?" Calvin asked taking her hand. "No, I haven't." Lenni replied. "Why not?" Calvin asked. "I just haven't figured out

how yet." Lenni replied. "Are you ever going to tell them?" Calvin asked. "Why are you so anxious for me to tell them?" Lenni asked. "Because I love

you and I'm tired of hiding our relationship." Calvin replied. "I love you to. I'll tell them the next time I see them, all right?" Lenni asked. "All right, but

if you don't tell them soon I will." Calvin said.


	6. Chapter 6: Lenni's Confession

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING: **

**CHAPTER 6**

**BY: **

**Disclaimer: As I've said in every chapter Ghostwriter, Law and Order: SVU and characters do not belong to me. **

"You say one word and I will break up with you." Lenni warned Calvin. "I was joking." Calvin laughed. "It didn't sound like it to me." Said Lenni stopping

to look at him. "I'm sorry I said that." Calvin said. "Calvin, you can't say something like that, say you're sorry and expect me to forgive you." Lenni

told Calvin.

After going to dinner Calvin walked Lenni home. Just as Calvin and Lenni were about to head up to Lenni's apartment. The door to the bodega opened and

Jamal, Tina, Hector and Casey emerged. For a minute everyone just looked at each other.

"Calvin and I are dating." Lenni finally blurted out. "What?" Jamal, Tina, Hector and Casey asked in suprise. "Lenni and I are dating." Calvin said puting

an arm around Lenni.

Gaby, Alex and Rob heard something outside the bodega and decided to check it out.

"What's going on?" Gaby asked. "Lenni and Calvin are dating." Hector replied. "What?" Alex, Rob and Gaby asked unsure if they had heard right. "That's

right, Lenni and I are dating." Calvin repeated for the second time that evening.

Calvin headed home and the team headed up to Lenni's apartment. Which was located across the hall from her father.

"How did this happen?" Alex asked. "Back when we were all fighting. I discovered that Calvin wasn't such a bad guy. I later realized I had a crush on him and

just a couple of weeks ago. Calvin told me he's always had a crush on me and we started dating." Lenni explained. "Wow, Alex and Tina, Lenni and Calvin.  
Who next?" Gaby asked. "You forgot about you and me." Rob reminded her as he put an arm around her waist. "Oh yeah." Gaby said leaning her head

against Rob's shoulder.

Lenni yawned, that started the others yawning. Everyone left, leaving Lenni in her apartment alone. Lenni laid down and was asleep in seconds.

**MEANWHILE DOWN IN ALEX'S ROOM**

Rob crawled into the extra bed in Alex's room and began to dream.

Dream *_ He dreamed about him and Gaby getting married. _

_Then his dream turned into a nightmare. _

_Gaby being raped, getting pregnant, being shot and dying on the operation table.* _End Dream.

Rob woke up in a cold sweat. Fearing the nightmare might be true. Rob quietly got out of bed and snuck to Gaby's room.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked, making Rob jump.


	7. Chapter 7: Gaby's Fear

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING: **

**CHAPTER 7**

**BY: **

**Disclaimer: As I've said in every chapter Ghostwriter, Law and Order: SVU and characters do not belong to me. **

"Alex, you scared me." Rob whispered back. "What are you doing?" Alex repeated. "I had a nightmare that Gaby died and I wanted to see if it was true."

Rob replied.

The door to Gaby's room opened and a sleepy Gaby stood there.

"What's going on?" She asked. "I had a nightmare that you were killed and I wanted to make sure it was just a dream." Rob explained. "Did we wake

you up?" Alex asked. "No, I was dreaming about when Rob and I were kidnapped." Gaby replied. "Are you okay?" Rob asked. "I'm better now." Gaby

said. "I think we should all get back to bed before mama and papa find us." Alex suggested.

Rob and Gaby agreed and the three of them went back to bed. Instead of going to sleep, Gaby lay awake. She began to cry as she thought about

the rape.

'Could Rob really love her after what happened?' Gaby thought and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Dream * Gaby woke to a soft knock at the door. She opened it and there stood Rob.

"Hi, Rob." Gaby said opening the door so Rob could come into her room. "Gaby, we need to talk." Rob told her. "About what?" Gaby asked. "I

don't think things are going to work out between us." Rob told her. "Why?" Gaby asked. "I'm just not ready to raise a child if you're pregnant and

Lisa came back into my life. She wants to see how things will work for me and her." Rob said. "Did you tell you had a girlfriend?" Gaby asked. "No,

because I want to see where things with Lisa will go." Rob said. "Don't you know how much you're hurting me?" Gaby asked. "I'm sorry." Was all

Rob said and left. * End dream

Gaby woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. Groaning Gaby got up, stretched and began to get dressed. She had just finished getting dressed when

there was a knock at the door. She opened it and there stood Rob. It was just like in her dream.

"Good morning." Rob said kissing her lightly on the lips. "Good morning." Gaby said relaxing in his arms. "Are you okay?" Rob asked. "Yeah,

why do you ask?" Gaby replied. "You're shaking and you look like you've been crying." Rob said. "I just had a dream." Gaby told him. "What

was it about?" Rob asked. "You broke up with me." Gaby replied. "Why would I do that?" Rob asked. "Because you wanted to date some

women named, Lisa." Said Gaby. "That will never happen, I promise." Rob assured her, as he pulled her into a kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat and there stood Mr. Fernandez.

"Papa." Gaby said in surprise. "What is going on?" Mr. Fernandez asked. "Papa, Rob and I have been dating." Gaby replied. "Be careful and no

sex." Mr. Fernandez said. "Papa." Gaby blushed. "I mean it." Mr. Fernandez said. "What's going on?" Estella Fernandez asked coming to

stand beside her husband.

Mr. Fernandez explained to his wife in spanish what was going on. Mrs. Fernandez raised an eyebrow at Gaby and warned her to be careful.

"I will, I promise." Gaby promised, grabbing Rob's hand and left dragging Rob behind her.

As they walked down the hall, they ran into Alex.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. "Out." Gaby replied as she left pulling Rob behind her.

With a shrug to Alex, Rob followed her.

"Where are we going?" Rob asked. "You'll see when we get there." Gaby said. "Gaby, why can't you just tell me?" Rob asked. "Sorry about

my mama and papa." Gaby said as they stopped in front of a drugstore. "What are we doing here?" Rob asked. "I think I might be pregnant."

Gaby said. "What makes you say that?" Rob asked. "I didn't get my period." Gaby whispered with a blush. "Are you sure you're not just

jumping to conclusions? You were only raped two weeks ago. Wouldn't it be to soon to tell?" Rob reasoned. "I guess you're right." Gaby said

as she and Rob headed back to the bodega. "Gaby..." Rob began. "Yeah?" Gaby asked. "Are you still worried?" Rob asked. "A little, I'm

scared." Gaby admitted. "Of what?" Rob asked. "What if I'm pregnant?" Gaby asked. "I don't know. We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

Rob said putting an arm around her shoulders.

**MEANWHILE AT THE BODEGA**

Alex was taking care of the store, while his parents were out running errands. It was then Tina walked in.

"Hey, Tina." Alex said when she walked in the door. "Hey, Alex." Tina said walking over to him. "What's wrong?" Alex asked. "I can't tell you."  
Tina said and Alex could tell she wanted to tell someone. "Why not?" Alex asked. "Because I promised, Gaby." Tina replied. "Is she okay?"  
Alex asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Worried

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING: CHAPTER EIGHT**

**DISCLAIMER: Ghostwriter, Law and Order: Special Victims unit and characters do not belong to me.**

"Yeah, she's okay, but I promised not..." Tina began.

The door opened, in walked Rob and Gaby. Gaby had heard what Tina was saying and glared at her.

"I didn't tell him." Tina told Gaby. "What are you talking about?" Alex asked. "Did you find out?" Tina asked. "No, Rob,

reminded me it might be to soon." Gaby replied. "To soon for what?" Alex asked looking from Tina, to Gaby and then to Rob.  
"To know if I'm pregnant." Gaby whispered." What?" Alex said as he started for Rob, but Gaby stepped in between them. "If I'm

pregnant..." Gaby began. "If you're what?" Mrs. Fernandez asked. "I might be pregnant, but if I am Rob is not the father. I might be pregnant from when I got raped." Gaby responded.

The rest of the team walked in and heard Gaby say she might be pregnant.

"What about being pregnant?" Lenni asked. "Come to my room and I'll explain." Gaby said and headed for her room.

Everyone followed Gaby to her room and Gaby told them everything. About her and Rob being kidnapped, Rob being shot

and getting raped. By the end of the story Tina, Lenni, Casey and Gaby were crying.

"That's why you think you might be pregnant?" Lenni asked. "Yes, I'm scared." Gaby admitted to the team. "Wow, you didn't

tell me the details like that." Tina said as Alex put an arm around her.

Tina shrugged Alex's arm away.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. "I'm kind of mad at you." Tina told Alex. "Why?" Alex asked confused. "You tried to get me to

tell you, what Gaby told me." Tina told him. "I understand now why you couldn't tell me, I'm sorry." Alex turning to face Tina.

"I have to go meet, Calvin." Lenni said after a while. "All right, I think I'm going to take a nap." Gaby said. "Are you all right?"  
Rob asked. "Yeah, I just have a headache." Gaby replied. "

Everyone started to leave and head off and to work or school.

"Rob, wait." Gaby said and Rob turned back to her. "What?" Rob asked. "Will you cuddle with me?" Gaby asked. "I d..." Rob

began. "Please, Rob." Gaby pleaded. "All right." Rob reluctantly agreed.

Rob crawed in Gaby's bed beside her, wrapped his arms around her and soon they were both asleep.

A couple of hours later Gaby woke up with her headache gone and Rob staring at her.

"What?" Gaby asked. "Just looking at my beautiful girlfriend." Rob replied and Gaby blushed. "Thanks, Rob." Gaby said kissing him. "For what?" Rob asked. "For cuddling with me." Gaby replied.

When there was a knock at the door, Gaby and Rob jumped up. Not wanting anyone to catch them in bed together and jump to conclusions. Gaby opened the door and there stood Alex and Tina.

"What do you want?" Gaby asked. "Tina and I are going to the movies and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Alex asked. "What about, Rob?" Gaby asked. "I was wondering if you would you both like to go." Tina said. "What do you think,

Rob?" Gaby asked. "You go ahead, I want to catch up on a story I've been working on." Rob replied. "All right, see you later." Gaby said as she gave him a kiss.

Alex, Tina and Gaby left for the movies. After a while Rob decided to head for the park.

"Hey, pink guy, what are you doing?" Jamal asked spoting Rob. "Just working on a story about?" Jamal asked. "Me and Gaby." Rob replied. "Where is Gaby? You two have been inseperable, since the day we found out you were back in town." Said Jamal. "She went to the movies with Alex and Tina. I decided I wanted to be alone for a while." Rob replied. "Are you okay?" Jamal askexd. "Yeah, it's just that..." Rob began. "Just what?" Jamal asked. "I'm worried about, Gaby." Rob replied. "Why?" Jamal asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Test

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING: CHAPTER NINE**

**THE TEST**

**DISCLAIMER: Ghostwriter, Law and Order: Special Victims unit and characters do not belong to me.**

"Gaby, thinks she might be pregnant. What if she is? I'm not ready to be a dad." Rob replied. "Don't worry, man, everything will work out. You really love

Gaby, don't you?" Jamal asked. "Yeah, I know it's really early to think about this, but I want to marry her someday." Rob told Jamal. "Wow, that is

serious. So you're ready to marry her, but you're not ready to be a dad?" Jamal asked. "Y..." Rob began, but turned around hearing someone behind

him and Gaby running away. "What's wrong with, Gaby?" Jamal asked as Rob took off after her. "I think he over heard what you and Rob were saying.  
I warned him not to hurt her." Alex said. "Whoa, Alex, hold on. Rob, is not trying to hurt her." Said Jamal. "How do you know?" Alex asked. "Because

Rob told me how much he loves her." Jamal replied. "What exactly did Rob say?" Alex asked.

**MEANWHILE WITH ROB AND GABY**

"Gaby, wait." Rob said finally catching up to her. "What? I heard what you said." Gaby told Rob. "Did you hear all of it?" Rob asked. "No." Gaby admitted.

"I said I love you, but I don't know that I'm ready to be a father." Rob told her. "Oh, are you going to break up with me if I am pregnant?" Gaby asked fearing

the answer. "No, of course not." Rob said taking her hands in his own. "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions." Said Gaby. "Are we okay?" Rob asked.

"Yeah." Gaby replied as sh kissed him on the lips.

That's when Lenni and Calvin came walking up. Lenni noticed Gaby had been crying.

"Is everything okay?" Lenni asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Rob asked. "Because it looks like Gaby has been crying." Lenni replied. "I overheard

something Rob said to Jamal and jumped to conclusions." Gaby replied as Alex, Tina and Jamal walked up. "Hey, Gaby, remember when we first

met?" Rob asked. "Yeah, I said, 'So this is Rob.' Why do you ask?" Gaby asked. "I was just writing a story about when we first met." Rob replied.

A couple of weeks passed and Gaby bought a prenancy test. Fearing the answer, she followed the instructions. After a few minutes she read the

results. Postive, she was pregnant. Gaby began to sob and ran to her room falling on her bed.

"Gaby?" Rob said as he entered her room and found her. "What?" Gaby asked still sobbing. "What's wrong?" Rob asked. "I...I just took a ho...home...

pregnancy test. I'm preg...nant." Gaby sobbed. "Okay, are you sure?" Rob asked. "Go look for yourself." Gaby told him. "How about we go look

together?" Rob suggested. "All right." Gaby reluctantly agreed.

Rob and Gaby walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Rob picked up the test and looked, while Gaby closed her eyes and hoped she

wasn't pregnant.

"Positive." Rob finally said. "Oh no." Gaby said tears welling up in her eyes again. "It will be all right." Rob said siting next to her and putting

a reasuring hand on her shoulder. "How will everything be all right? How will I..." Gaby began when there was a knock at the door.

Rob opened it and there stood Mrs. Fernandez.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, then noticed the test in Rob's hand. "Mama, I'm pregnant." Gaby said, not looking at her mother. "Remember

I told you the guy that raped me might have gotten me pregnant?" Gaby asked. "Si." Mrs. Fernandez said nodding her head. "Well this test says I'm

pregnant." Gaby said still not looking at her mother. "We'll talk about this at a family meeting tonight." Mrs. Fernandez told Gaby.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10: Rob's story of Gaby

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING: CHAPTER 10**

**THE FAMILY MEETING**

**DISCLAIMER: Ghostwriter, Law and Order: Special Victims unit and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE FERNANDEZ LIVING ROOM THAT EVENING**

Everyone sat in the living room looking at Gaby and Rob.

"I'm pregnant..." Gaby finally whispers. "I want you out of this house!" Mr. Fernandez yelled at Gaby. "Eduardo..." Mrs. Fernandez said and they

began to argue in spanish.

Listening to her parents argue upset Gaby even more.

"Stop it!" Alex yelled and everyone looked at him. "Alejandro..." His father began. "Papa, Gaby was raped. It's not her fault she pregnant."

Alex replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez looked first to Gaby and then to Rob as if they were not sure they heard right. So Gaby once again told the story of her

and Rob being kidnapped, Rob being shot and her being raped. By the end of her story Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez were shocked into silence, Rob

had his good arm around Gaby, as she leaned against him and cried harder.

"Gabirella, I'm sorry." Mr. Fernandez said in spanish. "I don't know what to do." Gaby admitted. "Don't worry, Gab, we're all here for you." Alex

said and Gaby gave a watery smile.

Mrs. Fernandez got up announcing she was going to make dinner.

"Want to hear some of my stories?" Rob asked Gaby and Gaby nodded as they got up. Leaving Mr. Fernandez and Alex in the living room.

**GABY'S ROOM**

"Wow, Rob, those are really good." Gaby said as she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, I think

Double T's are better then mine though." Rob said modestly.

That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Gaby asked. "Alex." Alex replied. "Come on in." Gaby said and the door opened. "Mama, said to tell you dinner is almost ready." Alex

told them. "Okay, we'll be right there." Gaby replied and got up. "Gaby, wait there's one more." Rob said as he flipped the page in his notebook."All

right..." Gaby said and sat back down.

"I saw her with dark hair and eyes.

She is so beautiful I thought, from the moment I met her,

I knew. I could feel she was the one. Five years later we

started dating and I knew one day we would be married." Rob finished and looked at Gaby.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Gaby asked. "Yes..." Rob replied. "R...Rob, I don't know what to say. I love you with all my heart, but I'm only nineteen.

I'm not ready to get married yet, I'm not sure I'm even ready for this baby." Gaby told him. "Oh, Okay." Rob said sadly. "How about you give me a couple

of days to really think about it." Gaby told him. "Okay, we better get out there for dinner." Rob said and got up to leave. "Rob?" Gaby asked. "Yeah," Rob

asked looking at her. "I do love you." Gaby said. "I love you to." Rob said as he held his hand out to her.

Gaby took it and they headed to the kitchen for dinner.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking up and Bad Dreams

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING **

**CHAPTER 11**

**DISCLAIMER: Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**LENNI'S APARTMENT THE NEXT DAY**

**GIRLS DAY**

"Rob, asked me to marry him." Gaby announced. "What?" Tina, Lenni and Casey asked in suprise. "Rob, asked me to marry him." Gaby repeated.

"Well, what did you say?" Lenni asked. "At first I said no, then I told him to give me a couple of days to think about it." Gaby replied. "Well?" Tina,

Lenni and Casey asked. "What?" Gaby asked. "What's you answer going to be?" Tina asked. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone." Gaby replied. "We

promise." Tina and Casey said. "I can't believe it. You and Rob." Lenni said. "Well I can't believ you're dating, Calvin." Gaby countered.

**JAMAL'S APARTMENT**

**SAME DAY**

**GUY'S DAY**

"So what's going on with you, pink guy?" Jamal asked. "I asked Gaby to marry me." Rob replied. "You did what?" Alex asked. "I asked Gaby to marry me."  
Rob repeated. "What did she say?" Jamal asked. "At first she said no, but then changed her mind and asked me to give her a couple of days to think about

it." Rob replied. "My sister is to young to get married." Alex informed Rob. "I think that's up to Gaby." Rob told Alex. "You just want to marry my sister so

you can..." Alex began. "I love her and that's the only reason I want to marry her." Rob said interupting Alex. "Okay, you two cool it." Said Jamal. "I will

marry Gaby if she say's yes." Rob said. "If she says yes." Alex mumbled. "I said cool it." Jamal said stepping between Rob and Alex.

**BACK AT LENNI'S APARTMNT**

"When Rob first joined the team, I had a crush on him." Lenni admitted. "Do you still have a crush on, Rob?" Gaby asked. "No, I grew out of it." Lenni

replied. "I've always had a crush on, Alex." Tina said feeling lost in the conversation. "I'm suprised Alex hasn't asked you to marry him." Gaby joked.

"Actaully..." Tina began. "When did he ask you?" Gaby asked. "That day in the park." Tina said. "Why did you tell us?" Lenni asked. "What was

your answer?" Gaby asked at the same time. "The answer was yes, and the reason I didn't say anything before is because of everything that has

been going on with you, Gaby." Tina replied. "We could have a double wedding." Gaby suggested. "I don't know I'll have to talk to Alex." said Tina.

**THAT NIGHT IN GABY'S ROOM**

"You remember how you asked me to marry you." Gaby asked. "Yeah..." Rob said taking her hands in his own. "I will marry you, but..." Gaby

began. "What?" Rob asked. "You have to accept my baby to." Gaby said. "Gaby, I don't know that I could do that." Rob replied honestly.

"Then I don't think things will work out between us." Gaby said taking her hands out of his and standing with her back to him. "Gaby..." Rob

began as he got up from her bed. "Please, just go." Gaby said, after standing there for another minute Rob left.

Gaby laid down on her bed and faced the wall so no one would see her tears. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, rolling over

Gaby saw that it was Alex.

"Gaby, what's wrong?" Alex asked concerned about his little sister. "It's over between Rob and I." Gaby whispered. "What? What did he do

to you?" Alex asked. "He dosen't know that he can accept my baby. I want this baby, but I want to marry Rob to." Gaby told Alex. "Don't

worry, Gab, everything will work out." Alex told her. "I hope so." Gaby said as she fell asleep.

**ALEX'S ROOM A MINUTE LATER**

Alex meanwhile found Rob in the room they now shared.

"I warned you not to hurt my sister." Alex said, now mad at Rob. "I didn't mean to. I just don't know that I'm ready to be a dad yet." Rob

told Alex. "She wants this baby, but she also wants to marry you." Alex told Rob repeating what she had told him. "I thought you were

against me marrying you sister." Rob said confused. "I was, but then I realized I would rather my sister marry one of my best friends.

Then not be happy at all." Alex told Rob. "Thanks, that means alot." Rob told Alex.

**GABY'S ROOM**

DREAM * Gaby woke up with a sharp pain and cried out. Rob and Alex hearing her came running into her room.

"Gaby, what's wrong?" Rob asked. "I...I don't know." Gaby replied doubled over in pain. "Is it the baby?" Rob asked. "I don't know."  
Gaby repeated.

Though Gaby was rushed to the hospital, it was to late and she lost the baby. When Rob tried to comfort her, she just pushed him

and everyone else away. * END DREAM

Gaby woke up in a cold sweat realizing she was crying and put a hand to her stomach. Though it was to soon for the baby to move.

'It was just a dream.' Gaby thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12: The Trial

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING**

**CHAPTER 12**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, you know this already. Ghostwriter, Law and Order:  
SVU and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: The trial has arrived and so has the birth. Will it be happy? What will happen?**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't write much about the trial, because I can't remember what happens in a trial and I didn't want to mess it up. So I'm

sorry about that. Please don't hate it.

**ALEX'S ROOM**

"That was one of the things I was worried about. Tearing your family apart, I mean." Rob said. "Are you all right?" Alex asked. "Yeah, I think I'm

going to go talk to, Gaby." Rob said getting up.

**GABY'S ROOM**

Rob walked to Gaby's room. He was about to knock, when he noticed Gaby sitting on her bed crying.

"Gaby?" Rob asked. "Go away." Gaby replied. "What's wrong?" Rob asked closing the door. "Nothing." Gaby told him."Then why are

you crying?" Rob asked. "I had a nightmare that I lost the baby. What do you want anyway?" Gaby asked. "I'm sorry about earlier." Rob

told her. "About earlier?" Gaby asked confused. "What I said about not accepting the baby." Rob replied. "So, what are you saying now?"

Gaby asked."I will accept you and your baby." Rob told her. "Thanks, Rob. Is Alex still against us getting married?" Gaby asked. "I was

just talking to Alex about that. He is no longer against us getting married." Rob told her. "Really?" Gaby asked hopefully. "Yeah, really."  
Rob said as he gave her a gentle kiss.

Gaby returned the kiss with a passion. Rob and Gaby began to make out and slowly laid down.

"I love you." Rob said against Gaby's lips. "I love you to." Gaby replied as his hands slid under her shirt.

Gaby gasped, shivered and pulled away.

"Are you all right?" Rob asked seeing tears in Gaby's eyes. "No, Rob, I don't think I can do this." Gaby said sitting up. "Gaby what's

wrong?" Rob asked. "T...the rape." was all Gaby could say before she broke down. "Gaby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you." Rob

said wrapping his arms around her.

Gaby stiffened and then relaxed.

A few weeks later the trial arrived. Gaby nervously took the stand and told everything that had happened. The perp was sentenced to

life in prison for kidnapping, rape and attempted murder. Elliot and Olivia walked Alex, Tina, Lenni, Casey, Hector, Jamal, Rob, Gaby,

Mrs. Fernandez out of the courtroom.

"T...ahhhh." Gaby said grabbing her stomach area in pain. "Gaby!" Alex and Rob said rushing to either side of her.

Elliot called for a bus and Gaby was rushed to the hospital, but it was to late she had lost the baby. Rob tried to comfort her, but like

in her dream Gaby pushed him away and began to sob for the baby she had lost.

"Gaby, please don't push me away." Rob begged her. "I can't believe the baby is...gone." Gaby sobbed. "I know." Rob said sitting in

the chair beside her bed.

There was a knock at the door and the rest of the team entered. Alex, Tina, Hector on one side and Jamal, Lenni and Casey on the other.

"Gaby, are you okay?" Alex asked. "No, why is this happening to me?" Gaby asked. "I don't know, Gaby." Alex replied.

Feeling akward and not knowing what to say to Gaby, everyone but Rob and Alex left.

"It will be okay." Alex told Gaby as Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez entered the room. "How do you know?" Gaby asked. "Because things usaully

turn out all right." Alex replied. "How do you get over the loss of a baby?" Gaby asked. "It's hard, but in time it dosen't hurt as much." It

was Mrs. Fernandez who had spoken. "How do you know, mama?" Gaby asked.


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding The End

**GHOSTWRITER**

**THE KIDNAPPING**

**CHAPTER 12**

**The Wedding**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, you know this already. Ghostwriter, Law and Order:  
SVU and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary:Gaby ask Rob to do something for her, the wedding finally arrives. What will happen?**

"How do you know, mama?" Gaby asked. "Because before Alejandro was born the same thing happened to me." Mrs. Fernandez

revealed.

A few days later Gaby was released from the hospital. Gaby and Rob began to plan for their wedding.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Gaby said leaning her head against Rob's shoulder and lacing her fingers through his."I

know. How are you feeling?" Rob asked. "Better, I guess." Gaby replied. "Gaby..." Rob began. "Rob..." Gaby said at the same

time. "Go ahead." Rob told her. "Will you do something for me?" Gaby asked. "Yeah, anything." Rob replied. "I need you to

make love to me." Gaby replied. "What? Are...are you sure?" Rob asked. "Yes, I need your help to get over this rape." Gaby

told Rob as she kissed him and went to lock the door to her bedroom.

"Please, Rob?" Gaby begged as she kissed him again.

This time Rob kissed her back as they made their way to Gaby's bed. A while later there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Gaby asked. "Alex." Came a reply. "Just a minute." Gaby said as she and Rob got dressed. "

When Gaby opened the door, there stood Alex and the rest of the team.

"Why was the door locked?" Alex asked. "I needed to talk to Rob about something." Gaby replied. "What are you guys

doing here?" Gaby asked. "He's back!" Hector said excitedly. " Who's back?" Rob asked. "Ghostwriter!" Jamal replied.

It wa then a little ball of light appeared and started to gather letters.

'HELLO, TEAM!'

"Ghostwriter, where have you been?" Rob wrote.

'I HAD TO HELP SOMEONE!'

"Who?" Gaby wrote.

'ANOTHER TEAM!'

"Another team? We're not the only ones that can see you?" Rob wrote taking the pen from Gaby.

'NO!'

"Then why are you here now? We haven't seen you for five years." Gaby wrote taking the pen back from Rob.

'I CAME TO SAY GOODBYE!'

"Goodbye? He's leaving us again?" Lenni exclaimed.

'I'M SORRY! I MUST GO! GOODBYE!'

"NO! Please don't go!" Lenni wrote, but Ghostwriter was gone. "So what do we do now? We never really found out who he

was." Gaby said as she began to cry and Rob put an arm around her shoulders. "Why would he do this to us?" Jamal

asked. "He brings us all together, then disappears." Gaby murmured. "I can't believe he's gone." Tina said, as Alex put an

arm around her shoulders. "Hey, least we have memories." Lenni said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Everyone began to share different memories of Ghostwriter and how he had brought them together.

A couple of months passed and the day of Rob and Gaby's wedding finally arrived. Alex and Tina decided against a

double wedding.

"Do you Robert Baker take Gaberiella Fernandez to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until

death do you part?" The preacher asked. "I do, Gaby, I've loved you a long time." Rob said looking into Gaby's eyes.

"Do you Gaberiella Fernandez take Robert Baker to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health?

Until death do you part?" The preacher asked. "I do, Rob, I've loved you for a long time to. I think since I first met you."

Gaby said looking into Rob's eyes. "I now prounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride. May I present to you

for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Robert Baker." The preacher said as Rob kissed Gaby.

THE END


	14. Chapter 14: A New begining

**GHOSTWRITER: A NEW BEGINING**

**OR END...**

**By: pinkbeaglegirl**

**DISCLAIMER: Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**Previously on Ghostwriter;**

**Gaby met Rob at the airport and they were kidnapped. Gaby was raped,**

**got pregnant with the rapist baby and lost it. Now it's almost two years later. **

**Lenni and Calvin are now married, as are Alex and Tina. Hector and Casey are **

**dating. **

**HOSPITAL:**

"All right, Gaby, one more push." Said the doctor. "Rob, I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" Gaby yelled as she gave one final

push.

The next thing was, the baby was out, but not breathing. The doctors rushed him away and began to work on him. Gaby's hand dropped

and the monitors hooked up to her began going off.

"Gaby!" Rob yelled as he was ushered out of the room and into the hallway.

Out in the hallway stood, Rob's father, Gaby's parent's, her brother Alex and their friends. Tina, Lenni, Jamal, Hector and Jamal's

cousin Casey.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Asked Lenni. "Rob, what's wrong?"Alex asked. "I...I don't know. He wasn't breathing. Then Gaby...Gaby's

monitors went off.. and they pushed me out of the room." Rob replied. "They will be okay." Tina assure Rob.

It was then the door opened and Gaby's bed went by with the doctors rushing her away. Next a nurse came out holding Rob's son.

"Where are they taking, Gaby?" Rob asked as the nurse handed Rob his son.


	15. The Bad News

**GHOSTWRITER**

THE KIDNAPPING: The News

**BY: baileybeagle**

**Disclaimer: Ghostwriter, Law and Order Special Victims Unit and characters do not belong to me.**

**Last time: Gaby was brought into the hospital in labor. The baby was born not breathing and Gaby was rushed away. **

"They had to take her to surgery to stop the bleeding." The nurse answered Rob.

Rob and everyone went up to the surgical floor to wait for Gaby to get out of surgery. Finally a couple of hours later the doctor came out and asked if there

was anyone there for Gaby.

"How is she?" Rob asked. "In order to stop the bleeding we had to do a hysterectomy. In time she will be fine." The doctor replied. "May we see her?"

Alex asked. "Right now she is in recovery, but you will be able to see her when she is moved into her room." The doctor replied.

**SVU SQUAD ROOM**

"Hey, El..." Olivia said looking at her partner across the desk. "What?" Elliot asked. "Remember that couple from a couple of years ago?" Olivia asked.

"No, who are you talking about?" Elliot asked. "The two that invited us to their wedding." Said Olivia. "Oh yeah, what about them?" Elliot asked. "I went

to see our vic Stacey at the hospital and Gaby was there having a baby." Olivia replied. "Did you talk to her?" Elliot asked. "No, I didn't get a chance to

talk to her." Said Olivia.

"Are you two working on the case?" Cragen asked, like a father asking if his children were doing their homework. "I was just telling Elliot about something

about a past case." Olivia told Cragen. "What do you have so far?" Cragen asked. "Our victim Stacey is with the sketch artist now and Melinda is running

the DNA. Other then that nothing." Said Elliot.

**HOSPITAL**

Rob was sitting beside Gaby's bed writing, when Gaby began to stir.

"Is he okay?" Gaby asked, Rob jumped and looked up. "He's fine, he's in the nursery." Rob assured her. "What happened to me?" Gaby asked. "The

doctors had to do surgery to stop some bleeding..." Rob hesitated to tell her the rest. "What? What's wrong?" Gaby asked insisting on knowing. "They

had to do a hysterectomy." Rob finally told her gently. "What? I can't have any more kids?" Gaby asked as tears fill her eyes. "No, but we at least have

our little boy." Rob said wrapping his arms around her. "Rob, could you please give me some time alone?" Gaby asked pulling away from him. "Gaby, you're

not in this alone." Rob reminded her. "I just need some time to digest this, okay?" Gaby asked. "All right." Rob said giving her a kiss on the lips and leaving

the room.

Rob walked into the waiting room and everyone rushed over.

"Is she awake? Is she okay?" Alex asked. "Yes, she is awake." Rob replied. "Is she okay?" Alex repeated. "She asked about the baby and what happened to

her. I told her about the hysterectomy." Rob replied. "YOU TOLD HER?!" Alex asked. "Yes, she would have found out eventaully." Rob said calmly. "She is still

in recovery and you told her!" Alex yelled and punched Rob.

Jamal and Hector grabbed Alex before he could after Rob again.


	16. The End Going Home

**GHOSTWRITER: A NEW BEGINING**

**OR END...**

**By: pinkbeaglegirl**

**DISCLAIMER: Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**Previously on Ghostwriter;**

**Gaby and Rob are in the delivery room. When the baby is born he is not breathing. **

**The monitors hooked up to Gaby go off and Rob is ushered out of the room. A few **

**minutes later Gaby is rushed from the room and Rob meets his new son. Where are they **

**taking Gaby? Will she survive?**

**HOSPITAL:  
**

"May we go see her?" Tina asked breaking the tenison. "She wanted to be alone for a little while." Rob replied.

One bye one everyone left, promising to return to see Gaby later. Rob knocked and entered Gaby's room a while later.

'Hi." Rob said as he entered the room. "Hi, I'm sorry I told you to leave. Where did you go?" Gaby asked. "I went to talk to

everyone." Rob replied stepping closer to the bed and taking her hand. "What happened to your eye?" Gaby asked having

a feeling she already knew. "I'll leave if you still want to be alone." Rob suggested. "No, I want to know what happened to your

eye." Gaby insisted. "Alex's fist met my eye, when I told everyone I told you about the hysterectomy." Rob replied. 'Is he still

here?" Gaby asked. "No, him and everyone else left, but promise to come back later." Rob said.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Everyone returned to see Gaby.

"I need to speak to Alex alone." Gaby said.

Everyone stepped out of the room leaving Alex and Gaby alone.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. "You had no right to punch Rob. I asked him and I'm glad he told me the truth." Gaby told Alex. "I was

trying to save you some pain." Alex told her. "I would've found out eventaully and it wasn't up to you when." Gaby said.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later and Rob stuck his head in the door.

"All right, if we come back in?" He asked. "Yeah, come on in." Gaby told him. "Are you okay?" Tina asked taking Alex's hand. "Yeah, I

just don't like getting a lecture from my little sister." Alex replied.

A week later Gaby and baby Robbie were released from the hospital.


End file.
